


六等星

by mingyi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ben Lars, Darth Serenus, M/M, Sith Qui-Gon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyi/pseuds/mingyi
Summary: You are born with two names tattooed on your body somewhere, one of your soulmate, and one of the people that will eventually kill you. There is no way to tell who is who.





	六等星

***

“那个孩子……”奎刚觉得手臂上的名字热得发烫，他确信除了眼前在训练场比武的男孩，整个银河里不会有第二个名叫“欧比旺·肯诺比”的人。

“你的灵魂伴侣，肯诺比学徒将是。”

“或者是那个杀死我的人。”奎刚的视线并没有离开挥舞着光剑的男孩，“如果一个孩子内心充满愤怒，那是很危险的，他很有可能转向黑暗的一面。

“不，”绝地大师摇了摇头，“向我询问过这个问题，肯诺比学徒曾经。两个名字，他的手臂上也有。你的名字，其中一个是……”尤达用拐杖在地上敲了敲，像是不确定是否应该继续。

奎刚耐心地等待着，他知道大师接下来的话会很重要。

“西斯的名字，另一个是。”

***

欧比旺从冥想中浮出，千泉厅的水雾笼罩着他，他盯着手腕上随着脉搏轻轻跃动着名字。

还是幼徒的时候，欧比旺就曾问过这个问题。“你出生时，身上就纹了两个名字。一个是你的灵魂伴侣，而另一个是将会杀害你的凶手。”他记得尤达大师当时这么回答，“而你却无法分辨他们哪一个是哪一个。”

而尤达大师刚刚告诉他明天有一位绝地大师将要来圣殿挑选弟子。

 “谁?”学徒感到自己的心在狂跳，“是谁要来?”

 “你呀，以前见过他，”尤达大师顿了顿，“是奎刚·金大师。”

***

欧比旺问过师父身上的第二个名字是什么，那时候奎刚只是笑了笑，说原力也许给他开了一个玩笑，他身上的两个纹身，一个是罕见得不会有第二个人用的名字，而另一个却普通得令人头疼。

欧比旺记得师父抓住了自己的手腕，用拇指抚摸着那个属于他的纹身，“活在当下，我亲爱的欧比旺。”奎刚笑着吻平了学徒紧皱着的眉头，“我已经是这个宇宙里无比幸运的人了，我在茫茫群星中找到了自己的灵魂伴侣。”

***

当一个人知道他会怎么死的时候，他会变得更加无畏。因为他知道其他东西都弄不死他。这也许是奎刚为什么会丢下欧比旺的原因：那是一个西斯。

那个也许会伤害欧比旺的人。

如果，如果，如果我没有什么还能教给他的东西，至少我还能保护他。

奎刚没有想到，扎布拉克人赤色的光剑会穿过身体。他跌落在地上。

该死的，他原本不应该就这样死去。

意识逐渐变得模糊，他求原力能让他的欧比旺好好活下去。不知道过了多久，绝地大师感到自己被手忙脚乱地抱在了怀里，以及滴落在脸上的灼热。

他伸出手，最后一次触上学徒的脸庞。

“我爱你。”

***

他睁开眼睛的时候，一切都变了。

那个温暖的怀抱变成了一张冰冷的床。一个高大的人站在床尾的阴影里。

他听见一个许久没有念过的名字从自己唇间吐出，“杜库。”

***

达斯·塞里纳斯。

纳布之后，这个西斯尊主的名字响得足以让整个银河震颤。更有传言，那个不眨眼就屠完一个星球后、吝啬到都不愿投以一个怜惜的目光的西斯曾是绝地武士团的一员。

肯诺比将军把自己关在在漆黑的星图室，手里握着那颗冰冷的河石。

当他还是个幼徒的时候，他总会趁没有人的时候偷偷溜进星图室，欧比旺喜欢这儿，行走在一颗颗星星之间总能让他感到一种莫名的心安。他不会忘记那天推开星图室的大门时，看见拱形的天鹅绒般的蓝色穹顶下，一位高大的长发大师提前来到了这里。房间里很暗，群星围绕在他的周围，原力不断地涌动着，闪闪发光，绝地大师看上去似乎在冥想。那是欧比旺第一次见到这位传奇的大师，他放任自己躲在暗处看了好一会儿，才默默地退了出去。

而现在，那个注定是他灵魂伴侣的人不在了。取而代之的是达斯·塞里纳斯。

那个为了坐上西斯尊主位置甚至把自己师父杀死的人。那个如蛇一般缠绕着他手腕的另一个名字。那个注定要杀死他的人。

屠龙的武士最终却变成了恶龙。

多么地讽刺。

***

无论过去了多久，对于他来说科洛桑永远有一种家的感觉。

塞里纳斯知道，这一次，他是来告别的。

那个被刻在了离他心脏最近的地方的名字。那个他从未和除尤达大师以外任何人提起的名字。那个他用上一生躲避、用下一世寻找的名字。

现在，一切都回到了原点。

***

当塞里纳斯倒下的时候，欧比旺把绿色的光剑丢在了一边，哭着把他搂进怀里。一切都和那一年的纳布一样。

时间短暂到他甚至没有来得及给自己重新锻造一把光剑。

塞里纳斯金色的瞳仁慢慢暗淡下去，欧比旺看见那熟悉的蓝色一闪而过。西斯永远闭上了双眼。西斯二人法则之下，师父被徒弟杀死，而徒弟又找到了那个注定要杀死他的人。原力归于平衡。

泪水模糊了视线，欧比旺跪在冰凉的地上。他知道，自己身体里的某一部分也随着他爱的那个奎刚·金死去了。

***

从那一天之后，那块河石奇迹般地恢复了温暖，就和他十三岁生日那天一样，被那个人熟悉的原力笼罩着。

再后来尤达告诉他，奎刚身上的另一个名字。

是本·拉斯。

 

END.

 

 

注：  
•六等星是宇宙里光芒最弱的星星，但却是星空里光亮的主体。  
•欧比旺身上的第二个名字是Darth Serenus，Sith!Qui（洋妹子好像默认这是西斯奎的名字了？）  
•总觉得TPM的时候奎欧比他们不知道馍馍叫什么，只知道是个西斯而已。

**Author's Note:**

> 奎刚爱上了欧比旺，欧比旺爱上了奎刚。奎刚从来就不应该在纳布死去。而本杀死了塞里纳斯，塞里纳斯带走了欧比旺，徒留下本一人。从头到尾，原力一直是对的。


End file.
